Αρχύτας \Τάρας
Αρχύτας ο Ταραντίνος Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- ---- Όνομα: Αρχύτας Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Μηχανικοί Αρχαίας Εποχής Μηχανικοί Γης Μηχανικοί Χιλιετιών Γης Μηχανική Μηχανολογία Αρχαία Εποχή ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, μαθηματικός, αστρονόμος και μηχανικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: 428 π.Χ. - Θάνατος: 347 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα '"Αρχύτας" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Αρχύτας (428 - 347 π.Χ.) ήταν επιφανής Πυθαγόρειος φιλόσοφος, καταγόμενος από τον Τάραντα και μαθητής του Φιλολάου του Κροτωνιάτου. Εργογραφία - Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Ήταν ένας αξιόλογος αστρονόμος, μαθηματικός και στρατηγός. Θεωρείται από τους μεγαλύτερους διανοητές της ελληνικής αρχαιότητας. Ο Αριστοτέλης έγραψε γι'αυτόν ειδική πραγματεία, η οποία δεν έχει διασωθεί, «Η φιλοσοφία του Αρχύτα». - Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φυσική και την Μηχανική είναι: Σύμφωνα με μαρτυρία του Φαβωρίνου, ιστορικού των αρχαίων παραδόσεων, ο Αρχύτας επινόησε και κατασκεύασε μια μη-επανδρωμένη ιπτάμενη μηχανή, που αποκλήθηκε «πετομηχανή» ή «περιστερά» και που ουσιαστικά ήταν το πρώτο αεριωθούμενο. Ο Φαβωρίνος υποστηρίζει ότι το γεγονός περιγράφει πλήρως ο Ρωμαίος Αύλος Γέλλιος (Gellius Aullus) στο έργο του "Αττικαί Νύκται". - Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Αστρονομία είναι: Στον Αρχύτα αποδίδεται επίσης η πολύ εντυπωσιακή περιγραφή μιας περιφοράς γύρω από τη Γη μέσα σε μια ερμητικά κλειστή σφαίρα. Στοιχεία για σοβαρή τεκμηρίωση αυτής της περιγραφής δεν υπάρχουν, όμως κάποιες αναφορές στον Λουκιανό υποστηρίζουν ότι αυτός, όταν έγραψε τα ταξίδια του στη Σελήνη, ήταν εμπνευσμένος και επηρεασμένος από αυτή την περιγραφή περιφοράς γύρω από τη Γη του Αρχύτα. ΄ πρόταση,όμως, του Χ. Κ. Λάμπρου ότι ο Αρχύτας είχε οραματιστεί την ιδέα των [[Τεχνητός Δορυφόρος|τεχνητών δορυφόρων] χωρίς να στηρίζεται πουθενά, είναι υπερβολική]. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Φυσικοί Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Πολιτικοί Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Απουλίας Category:Αστρονόμοι Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Μουσικοί Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Μηχανικοί Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Μαθηματικοί Ελληνικής Απουλίας Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μαθηματικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Μαθηματικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μαθηματικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Αστρονόμοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Αστρονόμοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Αστρονόμοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φυσικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φυσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φυσικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μηχανικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Μηχανικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μηχανικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μουσικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Μουσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μουσικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Στρατιωτικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Πολιτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Πολιτικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Πολιτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ελληνικής Κάτω Ιταλίας Category:Πυθαγόρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης